


Apparently, Marriage is NOT Food.

by Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark (Serendipityruki17)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Gochi - Freeform, Humor, Modern AU, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipityruki17/pseuds/Lady_Risa_Targaryean_Stark
Summary: "I'm sorry, but do I know you?""You mean you don't remember!"After one crazy night out, leading to a one night stand, Goku and Chichi realized that they accidently got married. Annulling the marriage apparently is not any easier, as fate is determined to pin them together for months before the divorce is finalized, but lots can change in just a few months. How will either survive it? Modern AU





	1. Waking up with a stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm a huge Goku and Chichi fan! Love them to bits! So this is short because I got finals to study for lol.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own DB or DBZ I just own my undying love for Chichi and Goku stories. XD Come on Akira give us more Goku and Chichi!

**Apparently, Marriage is Not Food**

* * *

_Chapter 1. Waking up with a stranger_

_Soft, electrifying touches_

_Breathless passionate kisses._

_Sounds of pure pleasure._

_An unexplainable array of emotions and feelings_

" _Goku"_

… _._

Goku grinned in his sleep.

He was having a very pleasant dream. He was strangely satisfied, but it was not the same satisfaction as when he was full after eating food. It was a different type of a satisfaction that filled him up in a different, but good way.

He even felt the touch of something rich, warm, and soft enveloping him and pressing unto him. He could smell the sweet scent of something between sugar, milk, and honey.

"Mmm," He hummed, right as he opened his eyes and was caught staring right into the dark eyes of a beautiful woman he did not know.

The woman's eyes instantly widened in horror as she screamed, pulling herself away from him as fast as she could.

Goku tilted back absolutely caught off guard by her screaming.

"Whoa Whoa! Calm down! What's wrong!" Goku put his hands up defensively, part of him actually terrified of the strange woman. With a scream that powerful, he wondered how anyone could ever approach this woman again without being absolutely terrified.

"What's wrong! What's wrong! Are you serious!" She shrieked right back.

Goku cringed right as the woman only stopped shrieking when she glanced down and noticed that she was standing beside the bed in only her undergarments. Her eyes locked with his for a fraction of a second, before she yelped, reaching for the bed sheets, and pulled them towards herself for coverage.

An awkward silence followed immediately after, as they both froze in their spot. She looked too unsettled with the situation that Goku now felt guilt. He didn't know why she was in his bed, or what had happened, but he did know that even if he did not know who she was, she was after all in his hotel room.

Besides he absolutely hated tension and he was starting to feel the tension.

"Uh so…-Hi?" Goku waved awkwardly, but still quite lost in what to else say.

"I can't believe you!" She replied, sharp in tone. "How can you be acting this way! How am I going to live this down! Look, I don't know about you, but I am not like this! Oh, god How could I-"

Goku glanced at her once again. He definitely felt as if her face was recognizable. Almost like he should know her, but he did not even know her name.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Goku frowned, visually puzzled as he rubbed his nose out of nerves. He was certain that he was actually blushing, as he felt himself feeling unusually warmer than usual.

He tried to look away from the her, but his eyes simply could not maneuver themselves away from the cascade of black long hair, soft skin, and enticing dark eyes. She was definitely beautiful.

"You mean you don't remember!" The raven hair girl shrieked again, holding onto the sheets of the bed to cover herself even tighter.

"No. Not at all, should I?" He replied sheepishly, his hand now maneuvering to the back of his head, scratching. He wondered if the girl had mistaken him for someone else in the hotel room. Maybe she had gotten in the wrong hotel room by mistake. Why else would a girl ever be with him in a hotel room?

"Uggghhhhh!" the girl eyebrows narrowed angrily, her facial expression changing into an array of different emotions that Goku could not pinpoint exactly what was going through her head at that moment. Anger? Sadness? Regret? Jeez. Did he say something wrong?

Suddenly she shook her head, frowning she started collecting her clothes from the floor. "This never happened," she said avoiding eye contact now.

"What never happened?" Goku asked, still confuse.

" _We_ never happened!" She replied, signaling to both of them. "We won't see each other again! We won't talk about this anymore! It doesn't matter!" She explained, quickly putting her clumsy purple and blue strap dress over herself. "It was just a one night stand we both were too drunk to remember."

One night stand?... Wait- it was dawning on Goku now. He does remember drinking with his friends last night. After all it was the end of the year and they were out celebrating. But everything after that was such a blur.

Except….maybe not everything.

He is starting to really remember it. His bizarre good dream now made sense. It wasn't just a dream, it was a memory.

The girl tied her black hair into a bun, where two strands stuck out on the side.

"I-Goodbye!" She abruptly said, before walking out the door.

"Wait-!" The door shut a moment later. "I don't even know your name," Goku sighed into the air once she was gone.

Goku did not move from his position, as he contemplated what occurred last night.

"D-Did I really sleep with a stranger?" he murmured to himself as bits and pieces of last night are returning further.

_Bulma had first invited them all to hang out in the club. He remembers Krillin trying to catch the attention of the cute blonde bartender, who was not having it. Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu having an out of tune karaoke jam._

_Vegeta challenging Goku to a shot contest._

_Goku taking up the challenge._

_They ended up goofing up, drinking more than they should. They even got into a brawl fight for a bit, before they got split up by an anonymous chick who challenged Goku._

_They sparred-_

_And the next thing he knows, he is pushing her against the nearest wall. His fingers curling into her black pitch hair, kissing her like no tomorrow, like he just tasted the best food ever and could not get enough of it._

_He wanted more. Crave more. But so did she._

_She kissed back, snaking her arms around his neck, as she tried to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him even deeper._

_At that moment Goku never felt more alive. As if his whole reason for existence was down to just her. He didn't need food anymore as long as he could taste her forever._

" _I think I'm in love," she had gasped out, dreamily and hastily between kisses. "I could even marry you."_

" _Okay," Goku replied with a smirk, feeling so right having this woman in his arms, kissing her, touching her-he wanted to give her everything. "Then marry me right now."_

…

"GOKU!" Krillin opened the door suddenly. Yamcha walking right behind him. Both were as pale as a ghost.

"WHO WAS THAT?!"

"Er what?" Goku snapped out of his thoughts of the girl to focus on his friends.

"That beautiful girl that just walked out of your room?!"

"You sly bastard!" Yamcha commented with a smirk. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"She was so beautiful, how did you do it! Does she have any friends? Come on Goku don't let a friend hanging!"

"I honestly don't know who she is," Goku answered truthfully, crossing his arms. But he wished he did know her. He wondered if he would ever see that anonymous girl ever again.

* * *

The moment Chichi stepped out of the room, she came face to face with the blank face of two men. One shorter than the other. Goku's friends no doubt, for she remembers seeing them around him yesterday.

Her face colored at their surprise faces, as without a word she pushed passed them and down the hall as fast as she could.

She couldn't believe herself. How had she been so stupid! She slept with a stranger, or rather someone she had obviously seen in her classes, but never had she spoken to him other than a few words when they were just children.

She shook her head again, walking right into the elevator, right as security started heading out the elevator.

"I swear it must be a murder! That scream sounded as if someone was about to get murdered!"

"You think this place is haunted?"

"Should we call for back up?"

The elevator shaft close before Chichi could hear anymore. She face palmed, not even sure what to think about her situation. She shouldn't have let Bulma persuade her to go. She was a good girl. She never did stuff like this.

Yet with just one night, just one look at him, just one kiss from him- and everything changed.

Drawing her hand away from her face, Chichi eyes now locked to a silvery thing in her finger. She turned her arm around to get a better look and her eyes widened in surprise.

It was a wedding ring.


	2. Married Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's

"WHAAT!" Chichi shrieked loudly, stumbling back into the wall of the elevator. No-Impossible-covering her eyes, Chichi scrunched them tightly, before opening them again only to see the ring still in her fingers.

She twisted her hand back and forward, the silvery diamond flashes back at her horror-stricken expression.

There is no way, no way at all this is a real ring-but Chichi knew better just by looking at the ring.

It was a real wedding ring.

Chichi felt breathless and lightheaded. She considered herself a brave young woman, for heaven sake she's been trained in martial arts, but right now she felt utterly weak. Her knees actually shook. The reality simply did not want to really sink in. She had slept with a stranger who doesn't even remember who she was, and apparently somehow, he even managed to get a ring around her finger too.

That sort of thing is straight out of some tv show or movie -or rather it was just something that never happened to people like her.

"It's a dream it's a dream-wake up, wake up, wake up-," she pinched herself at first, trying desperately to wake up, only to open her eyes and find out she's still in the elevator and the ring still in her fingers. "Ah come on, wake upppp!" Chichi slapped herself hard right as the elevator door opened to a couple of people, who's eyes all widened in surprise to see Chichi slapping herself.

They all gave her a scrutinizing look, in which Chichi found herself once again flushing red.

She gathered what dignity she still had remaining and walked out of the elevator.

She could practically feel the stares of everyone as she walked, almost like daggers pinning her right into the ground.

What had she done, Chichi sighed shaking her head once again as she walked out of the hotel, despite the fact that she was staying at the same hotel as him as well, just two floors below him in room 606, while he was in 906. She just needed to get out of the hotel as soon as possible.

Away from  _him_. Because even now, despite it all, it was all really coming back to her. Everything from his sweet to hot passionate kisses, to his unperishable touches that made her quiver in anticipation.

Chichi snapped out of it, reprimanding herself.

Once she got out she dug her hands into the pockets of her jacket, searching for her phone. She had to call someone- just needed to seek the solace of a friend to help her find a way out of this, but instead of her touching her phone first, her fingers graced on a folded paper.

She took it out slowly, swallowing her fingers started unfurling the curled paper.

Her eyes skimmed through the fancy letters in the top, then to the bottom signatures in the bottom.

Chichi inhaled sharply. This is the final proof she needed for reality to slap her straight in the face to realize it was all real, because in her own very hands, she held a marriage certificate dating to yesterday night.

"I'm really married to Goku Son!" She gasped loudly, not sure whether to laugh or cry in hysteria from the ridiculous direction her life was turning since last night.

* * *

Krillin groaned as he waited for Goku to get dressed and ready to go down for breakfast.

"I just can't believe it, out of all of us, it was Goku who got lucky last night. Goku! I swear it's unbelievable," Krillin mentioned still not letting it go, as Yamcha laughed in agreement.

"Man, you got game Goku," Yamcha said. "I feel like I've seen her before though-somewhere."

Goku shrugged on another day he might have defended himself, saying that true he didn't date but that did not mean he was completely out of the loop for those stuff either. Thanks to Raditz, he unfortunately was too aware of a few things about girlfriends and lovers. But right now, with a headache forming from the hangover, his mind was still lingering on the strange but beautiful women of this morning. Somehow, she was occupying most of his mind and thoughts. He simply can't shake off the memories of what transpired between them last night. He was remembering more and more as time passed. The more he remembers the more he really wished he had at least asked for her number or a name.

There's only one part of his memories that are still blurry even to him. Something that he doesn't remember entirely, but the words said by someone that wasn't her or him.

_Do you take this woman_ …. Take the women where?  _As your_ ….What was the word he can't remember clearly? Take this woman as your friend? No that wasn't it….what is it…. Glide? Guide? Tied? No, none of those….but he was close he could feel it….but at that moment the only word that registered was fried. Do you take this women fried? Like fried food, what did that even mean? Was it a secret code for something he did not know related to food?

Goku frowned, wondering if it was probably asking if the girl wanted to eat with him, but somehow his words got twisted in his memories.

Regardless, he does remember saying yes to whatever that was he heard, and hearing a yes in response from her as well.

Maybe she likes fried food, Goku inwardly thought to himself in deep thought.

"Earth to Goku!" Krillin teased slapping his shoulder with a snicker. "Get your mind out of the gutter for a second Goku will you, and let's go now. We got to check on Vegeta too, for all we know he could've murdered someone seeing how drunk he was last night."

"If he's not in jail already, that is," muttered Yamcha.

"Right," Goku sighed, forcing the thought of the woman to leave his head. He gathered his orange and black jacket, putting it on quickly. "Then breakfast, because I'm starving."

He searched for the keys to his car, Nimbus, in his jacket's pockets as his friends exited the hotel room, finding them quickly, but his fingers also located something else. He took both his keys and the other thing out, to search what it was.

Once in his palms he realized it was a circular, sturdy, and gold ring.

"What?" He frowned, reading the inscription on the ring.

_My one true strength._

He was clueless to how he obtained the ring. It couldn't possibly be his. He never wore any rings.

"Goku," his friends called from the hall.

Shoving the ring back into his jacket, Goku responded to his friends.

"Coming."

* * *

"So, what's the big emergency," 18 murmured, stirring her black caffeinated coffee at the café right across the hotel. The blond woman was exhausted after working late last night right at the club that Bulma's gathering was at. She always was so impassive or indifferent to everything, but right now she looked like she was about two seconds from punching someone in the face, if the reason she got woken up so early wasn't serious.

But Chichi was serious, and she knew 18 knew as well by the way Chichi was acting. Chichi legs kept shaking under the table and she's been desperately trying to cover her right hand to block the view of the ring.

Biting her lips Chichi hesitated.

"Well?" 18 prompted, her direct blue eyes now narrowing suspiciously.

"I don't even know where to begin," Chichi honestly answered right as Bulma stumbled in to sit. Her blue hair was down and uneven in parts as if she had just woken up herself, yet she had attempted to put on some make up in the morning.

"Ugh- I have a killer hangover," Bulma groaned, calling the attention of a waiter. "A green tea latte, please, extra sugar."

After finally sitting down on the table, Bulma now glanced at both of her friends as the waiter quickly came to drop off Bulma's beverage.

"So, what's going on? What happened?" she asked.

Both Bulma and 18 now focused on Chichi.

"I-I….," Chichi began picking up her hands from the table, nervously tracing her fingers over her other hand. She swallowed then uncovered her right hand, letting the ring be visible.

Bulma's eyes widen at the exposed ring. "Holy shit is that-"

"I'm married." Chichi finally said, interrupting Bulma.

"What!" Both 18 and Bulma simultaneously said.

Bulma reached for Chichi hand, inspecting the ring.

"Holy shit," 18 simply murmured, actually looking surprise for once.

"Married? Like since when Chichi, and to  _who_?" Bulma touched the diamond in the ring. She kept looking at the ring as if something was off about it, but couldn't get her thoughts straight on what it was.

Chichi pulled her hand back again. "Since yesterday apparently. Do you remember er… last night."

"No freaking way," 18 spoke now. "That guy! The muscular one with  _the hair_. The one you challenged and started sparring with, and then next thing I know you're making out with him! That guy!"

Chichi simply nodded, biting her lips again.

"You married a guy you just met that night!" 18 scandalized look flamed Chichi face as she glanced down on her still full cup of hot chocolate.

She knew how bad it sounded, but she had been drunk last night as well. Her first time ever really getting drunk, now look at the predicament she was in. Gosh.

"Wait…wait. Who is it?" Bulma asked with a hint of suspicion, her eyes still wide open. "This mystery muscular guy with the hair?"

"You know him," Chichi replied crossing her arms as if that act can defend her from the situation.

"Vegeta!" She squeaked out, a panic expression crossing her eyes.

"No! Of course not!" Chichi protested her cheeks literally the color of vivid red rose.

Bulma sighed in relief for a second before her hands slammed on the table shaking it completely.

"Don't tell me…. Goku? As in Goku Son!"

"That's the one," Chichi answered, now drinking her hot chocolate even if it was still too hot to completely drink in a gulp, she did so anyway.

"Goku! Freaking Goku! Are you kidding me Chichi what were you thinking! I-I…I can't even picture it how…How?! You and Goku? Just how?!" Bulma looked beyond shock now.

Out of spite, Chichi let it out now, explaining it all. "I was drunk. I told you parties are not for me Bulma! I was upset, and I wanted to forget about …..you know. So I drank a few shots, then I saw them fighting- Vegeta and Goku and he was…just so damn incredibly sexy to look at-"

18 spluttered her drink.

But Chichi continued, remembering. "His black hair, his smirk, his muscles- the way he looked when he sparred, as if his whole reason for living was for the thrill of fighting-I just wanted that spark to be directed at me. I interrupted the fight and I said. 'If you think you're so tough than fight me and if you win then you can kiss me.'"

"And that worked?" Bulma said incredulous. "On Goku?"

"Well yes. I mean I was winning for a bit, but he's so strong and he was holding back for my sake, he never really hurt me, but he won, before I had time to fight back on the last move, he pinned me across the wall and before I knew it his lips were already on me, and his body pressed to mine pining me against the wall."

"Goku did that?!" Bulma gawked.

"Yes Goku, we established that already Bulma," 18 mentioned.

"My memory isn't too great on what happened after the make out," Chichi explained although she does remember how much she loved it, and little specific details like how his breath quicken which each moan that escaped her. Chichi shooed those thoughts away again. "But anyway, long story short. I believe we both accidentally got hitched and we…uh…slept together."

Both her friends remain silent now, their expressions almost matching.

"But he clearly was too drunk as well to remember," Chichi responded hotly, glancing away from her friends to the window, where she noticed it had begun to rain. "Because he didn't even recognize me in the morning. He has no idea who I am. Doesn't even know my name," she huffed, as if they hadn't talked to each other when they were younger, as if she didn't have a madly crush on him for years, as if they didn't go to the same college and shared a lot of classes.

"See, that sounds more like Goku," Bulma replied.

"I left as soon as possible from the hotel this morning."

"All right, so both of you slept together and he can't remember right, a one night stand and all that," 18 commented, pushing her blond short hair out of her face. "But you're married now, aren't you? So technically both of you as of last night are husband and wife. You can't run away from that Chichi."

Husband and wife, Chichi heart stuttered. It's true no matter what happened last night, despite the fact that he didn't remember it all, they were still married to each other and that wasn't going to go away on its own.

She was only 22 and she knows Goku is just a little older than her, but both were still too young to be married.

"What am I going to do?" She asked at lost. Honestly, she couldn't believe her luck, the night she decided to get drunk was the night that she accidently slept with a stranger and got married. Secretly she had always hoped to get married in a beautiful giant wedding wearing the white dress custom made by her mother before she died. She was a hopeless romantic at heart. She always figured her first time with a man would even be after marriage, and although technically she supposed that that part did fit with her ideal marriage, this was still not at all how she envision her honeymoon to be. "We don't even know each other! We're not even in love!" She was in the verge of tears.

"Ah Chichi," Bulma reached for her hand. "Don't worry everything will be all right. We'll have to talk to Goku"

"No!" Chichi argued, suddenly begging. "Bulma you're rich can't you pay someone to annul the marriage certificate!" All Chichi wanted was for this situation to find a way to disappear without having to interact with Goku ever again.

How could she possible face him again after knowing they had slept together and got married, and all in one night.

"I don't think money can get you out of this one Chichi, both of you have to be present to annul the marriage, besides Goku has to know that he is currently married to you."

"No, no," Chichi shook her head repeatedly. "He can't know."

"You have to tell him eventually," 18 mentioned. "There is just no way either of you can just carry on like you don't have a legal document stating you're his wife Chichi, those records are going to show up, especially if he is going to marry someone else later in life."

Chichi deflated, defeated. That was more true than anything else. Now in the system, Chichi is legally known as Goku's wife, and the only way to stop it is to annul the marriage or ask for a divorce. She had to own up to her mistake, there was just no way out of it.

"You're both right," Chichi resigned looking down, not noticing both Bulma and 18 change of expression at the group of people that just arrived at the café.

"I have to tell Goku."

"You won't have to wait long for that Chichi,"

Chichi slowly glanced up, to see Bulma raising her hand and pointing behind her.

"He's right there."

"What!" Chichi twisted around and undeniably there with a group of guys stood non other than Goku, walking beside his friends as he ran a hand through his impossible gravity defying hair, shaking it a bit to dry from the rain that had started pouring outside.

As if he somehow knew three women were looking at him, Goku turned to look at them.

Chichi twisted back around, in seconds basically toppling over Bulma, so she could quit pointing as in the effort to draw less attention, she accidentally literally flipped the table over, and consequentially drew in way more attention than needed. The only one not effected by the sudden table flip was 18, who with uncanny anticipation of what was about to occur, smoothly had raised her cup of coffee, and had tilted her chair back before the table had flip. After the table flipped sideways she crossed her legs, and took a zip of her coffee without uttering a single word.

* * *

"Wasn't that Bulma?" Yamcha asked as they all looked to the side just catching the black hair woman tackling Bulma down in the process flipping the whole table over.

"It was," Goku said knowing for sure he recognized Bulma, but that black hair from the other girl- could it be…?

"Bulma!" Yamcha called already walking over, gradually the rest of his friends following behind, as the waiters all crowded over to them to clean the mess.

The table hid both women behind it, but after a few hush arguments that Goku distinctly could hear, both gradually stood back up. Bulma was first, her own clothes wet from the drinks.

"Hmph, I don't understand women," Vegeta grumbled still grumpy over the hangover he himself had, now focusing to the menu of the café. "Can I get a black coffee, extra strong-in fact make that two black coffees, it's that kind of morning."

The second woman now stood up. The black hair, the face, the body- A giant smile crept right through Goku's lips. It was her! After all, the women was still wearing the same clothes that he remembers from last night even though they were wet and a little see through from the spilled drinks.

He pushed himself forward without another thought as the woman's eyes widen now that he caught him looking at her. Her left hand flew to cover her right hand nervously, as she bit her lower lip.

"Hey!" Goku greeted. "It's you again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and/or leave kudos! They make me happy :D


End file.
